


Coated with red

by amami_mia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, also first published work wooot, mild descriptions of possibly dead bodies, this is really short but i couldnt think of anything to add to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amami_mia/pseuds/amami_mia
Summary: Sayaka Maizono needed to get out of here.





	Coated with red

**Author's Note:**

> This is... very short, but I think it's alright for a good fic. I wanted to add more to this but I couldn't figure out what to do.

Sayaka Maizono was plotting a murder.

She was not the murdering type, of course. Sayaka was the epitome of the girl next door, the wholesome classmate who sat in the front row and was ditzy in all the right ways. She was sunshine and popsicles and everything sugary sweet; a human candy store. And human candy stores did not kill.

However, Sayaka also had a knack at figuring out when things needed to be put to a premature end, and this chaotic jumble of a murder game that she had been plunged into had red flags after red flags, all lined up in orderly rows that even someone who was not a self-proclaimed mind reader could figure out. 

She never wanted to do this, of course. Sayaka was determined to keep the pristine sweetheart idol facade up as long as she could, and murder would stain everything she had worked oh so hard on red. Considering homicide was out of the question for her. It was forbidden, a line that shouldn’t be crossed.

And then the tapes played.

Crumpled bodies lay all across a stage, faces contorted with agony. All of these girls which she had spent so long with, extensions of her own family, twisted in front of her. The spotlights were a sickly red, coating the entire stadium with an eerie glimmer. Every single messed-up ruffle of fabric seemed to be taunting her for not being able to protect her closest friends, her camaraderie of companions. The very sight of this all sickened her to the core.

She couldn’t quite recall what happened next. The video lasted forever and all of a sudden she was in the outside hall, quivering and nauseous. Blurry words surrounded her, and she just wanted to go home.

And she knew how to go home.


End file.
